


Hexing Changes

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of Hormone Controlling Man Luffy. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart. Rated M for "something dirty".





	Hexing Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[HC]**

**Hexing Changes**

**[HC]**

"Why won't you heal Nami, you idiot excuse for a captain?!" Sanji snapped in anger as the Straw Hat Pirates sailed from Little Garden with a sick Nami on board. "You said your Devil Fruit power can heal people, so why aren't you doing something about this?!"

Luffy didn't like being patronized by Sanji during that moment. "Because the Horm-Horm Fruit can unlock the potential of a person's immune system at the cost of that guy's lifespan, Sanji! If I do it on Nami, she'll probably lose years of her life! Besides, it works best on how much the person wants to live! So don't act like I don't care about her!"

They stared at each other in fury as Usopp, Zoro, and their two guests watched in concern until Sanji sighed wearily. "I'm sorry, Luffy. I just worry."

Luffy forced a small smile. "Yeah, me, too." He then thought for a bit before turning to Princess Vivi. "Vivi, do you know if Drum Island is close to us? From what I read once in a medical history book, it's home to some of the best doctors in the world."

"You read books?" Usopp attempted to jest before yipping as the others glared at him. "Just trying to be funny."

"Well, I wanted to understand my powers a bit better." Luffy explained. "You'd do the same thing if you ate a Devil Fruit that changes people's genders."

That brought everything to a standstill.

"What?!" The Going Merry's crew and passengers exclaimed.

Luffy sighed in exasperation. "So much for keeping that a secret."

"Luffy, please tell me I haven't been hitting a girl all this time!" Sanji all but begged with tears in his eyes. "Zeff would kill me if he learned about this!"

Luffy grew frustrated. "I can assure you, Sanji, that the stupid gender bending doesn't even last long, and, more importantly, I was born a genuine man, and that's how I intend to die one day as well." Turning to Vivi again, he reiterated. "But Drum Island, Vivi?"

"Oh, I don't know much about it, but I think it is close to Alabasta." Vivi eventually replied.

"Good. Then let's see if we can get there, guys."

"Uh, right, Luffy." Zoro replied uncertainly.

"It can't be that hard, Zoro." Said Luffy with some edge in his voice.

"Uh, I think Zoro's still trying to think around this gender-shifting power of yours, Luffy." Inputted Usopp awkwardly.

Luffy facepalmed. "If I demonstrate this, would you all shut up about it?"

His crewmates and the two passengers from Alabasta sputtered at that, but Luffy took it as a "yes", regardless. Taking his syringe-like fingernails into his arm, he practically shapeshifted into a buxom young woman which gave everyone, especially Sanji, a complete scare.

Vivi had to force herself to talk. "Yikes, Luffy. You weren't kidding."

The now female Luffy glared at Vivi before stepping closer to her and actually growled. "I'm still man enough to do this."

Luffy then kissed Vivi on the lips heatedly which freaked out the three crewmen even more.

"I don't know what to do about this!" Sanji screamed in despair.

**[HC]**

**Struggled to put this into words for some time, but it was the best I could do. Anyway, I got the pairing idea from ZKARYX on FFN when they asked of me for one sometime ago. I've got some more one-shots and challenges I'd like to do, but it will take time, so please be patient.**


End file.
